


what if

by raychellll



Category: suzume -Rayner
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raychellll/pseuds/raychellll
Summary: 武汉之类的
Kudos: 1





	what if

**Author's Note:**

> hold on,till one day more

好难过好害怕好不安。舍不得那么多美好的人和人类智慧结晶。

但又暗自期待人类灭绝。

𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕪 𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖  
🅂🅃🄰🅈 🄰🄻🄸🅅🄴  
¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪¸¸.•*¨  
𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕤𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕤𝕖  
🅷🅴🅰🆁🆃🅱🆁🅾🅺🅴🅽  
𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖 𝕤𝕡𝕖𝕖𝕔𝕙


End file.
